X files season 13 The truth is out there
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by two stories x files and power rangers by doctor doom and paranormal activity la by I can't remember but it's in my favourite stories anyway set in marvel universe 1313 and after paranormal activity la mulder and scully investigate some weird cases who or what is behind it? Featuring torchwood, ghost hunting teams ,superheroes ,mutant turtles & robots
1. Chapter 1

X files and paranormal activity

Night 8

The doorbell rang as Miley and Lily waited in the living room.

-Hi Miley - a guy said

-Come in, Jerry, this is Lily, Lily this is whom I told you about, his name is Jerry Russo.

-Hi -Lily said

The girls led him to the barn, his smile vanished as soon as he crossed the door.

-So, can you help us? Do you know what this thing is? -Miley asked

Jerry glared at them.

-Look... I better go... I can't stay here... -he nervously said

-Wait! You're supposed to help us! -Lily yelled standing in his way

-There's nothing I can do here, I have to go -he said leaving the girls more confused and terrified than they were.

And, for the first time Miley was scared, her thoughts were cut by Lily who was in the verge of losing it.

-Miley we have to get out from here, please, I beg you, let's go someplace else, I... I don't know... a hotel... my Dad's... please...

The brunette glared at her for a few seconds.

-All right... pack your bags... we'll leave tomorrow morning...

With their bags packed they went to bed. At 3am sharp Lily got up from her bed and after glaring at Miley she walked out and headed towards the kitchen. Miley was awakened by Lily's terrified screams. What happened in the kitchen couldn't be captured by the camera, only screams from both girls and then Miley's body flying inside the room and hitting the camera down from the pedestal. Seconds later Lily came in, her blouse soaked in blood and in her hand a kitchen knife with blood in it, the scene was terrifying, with a crazy and fearsome smile Lily crawled to the camera until her face turned into a monstrously different one, her blond hair turned black and her face was indistinguishable... then the camera went to black...

-What are you going to do? - a teenage voice asked

-Nothing... -a teenage boy asked glaring at the blank screen.

-What do you mean nothing? You have to tell the police!

-What for Sam? Miley's body was found three days later and nobody knows what happened to Lily... look, they were my friends as much as they were yours and Carly's... whatever happened there was something I can't explain... all I know is that it wasn't Lily...

-Freedie, you saw her with the knife in her hand...

-I SAW HER TURN INTO A WEIRD MONSTER BEFORE THE CAMERA WENT OFF! -Freddie exploded.

-All right... chill... are you going to show this to Carly?

-No... and promise you won't tell her anything about it either.

-OK... they didn't knew you had access to the camera right?

-No... I installed the Wi-Fi router in Miley's dorm so I knew the password... the camera transmitted when they pressed the record button... I just wanted to help...

-I know...

-Hey guys! Ready for iCarly? -said a girl with long black hair as she came in.

-Yeah sure. Let's go Freddork. -Sam said

Sam, Freddie and Carly began their show as usual, what they failed to notice was the the figure glaring at them from a corner, the figure of a blond teenage girl with her blouse soaked in blood and a knife in her hand...

Dana Scully stormed into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the X-Files. Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Her partner, Fox Mulder, had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

, mulder opened his eyes

" morning Scully "

" don't morning me "

, mulder chuckled before sitting up and turning to face Scully

" so a girl in Malibu California are mysteriously killed the cameras were linked back to three kids with a web show in Seattle are also killed mysteriously and one girl from the California case is still missing "

, Scully scoffed

" it's the Micah sloat case all over again "

, mulder looked at Scully

" maybe the two are closer then we think "

, Scully looked at mulder

" come on plane leaves in ten "

, mulder and Scully walked out of the x files office .


	2. Chapter 2- what is going on?

, bushwell plaza an apartment complex in Seattle and former home to the Icarly trio , mulder and Scully walked out of an elevator onto the 3rd floor

" so these kids "

" Carly shay Sam Puckett and Freddie benson Scully they had a web series called Icarly from what we know Carly shay lived with her brother spencer and that Freddie lived across the hall from the shay's "

, Scully nodded as they reached apartment 3b aka the shay's

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IF MY FREDDIE HADN'T JOINED YOUR SISTER HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE "

, mulder and Scully watched the two argue one a tall mod 20's to 30's man and the other a middle aged woman

" excuse me "

, the middle aged woman turned to mulder and Scully

"WHAT!"

" agent mulder and Scully FBI " , mulder and Scully held up their badges , the middle aged woman went quiet and went into her apartment

" we're looking for a spencer shay "

, the tall man nodded

" I'm spencer " .

" please come in "

, mulder and Scully followed spencer into his apartment

" we're here to ask a couple of questions about your sister Carly shay "

, spencer nodded

" did Carly have any enemies anyone who wanted to hurt her?"

" yea there is a few people "

, Scully nodded

" do you know anyone in California ?"

" yea our cousin lily trusscot her friend was killed a couple of months before Carly and Coke to think of it I've not heard from her since then either "

, mulder sighed

" thank you mr shay "

" oh there's a video if you want it "

" a video?"

, spencer nodded

" of Carly's murder apparently "

" uh yes please we will take that video "

, spencer nodded handing Scully a DVD case , mulder and Scully then left Spencer's apartment .

, in a burst of blue light a brown haired man wearing a world war 2 military jacket suddenly appeared in the x files office , the man looked around posters , files and other paranormal things were scattered around the office , the man placed a parcel on mulder's desk adjusted his watch and disappeared in a blue light .

" look at this Scully "

, Scully turned to look at what was mulder was watching

" is that the apparent murder ?"

" yes Scully but it shows at girl miley from California being murdered first by the same girl in both "

" so it's open and shut lily trusscot killed her friend and the Icarly trio "

" not quite look at this "

, mulder paused the video on Lily's demonic face

" does that look normal to you?"

" unfortunately it does not "

, mulder smiled

" you know what is means "

" it's not aliens but it's definitely paranormal "

, mulder nodded still smiling like a kid on Christmas

" so where is lily trusscot now?" .

, mulder turned to Scully

" her where abouts are currently unknown "

" that sounds familiar "

" it should Micah sloat's fiancé Katie is also missing "

" so Micah , miley Stewart and the Icarly trio are all killed the same way by two different people but the method and style is the exact same"

" now that sounds alien"

, Scully sighed

" you. Might be right finding lily and Katie might be the only way we find out what is really happening "

, mulder nodded

" we will head back to the office in the morning compare the cases and hope"

, Scully agreed .

" Katie no!"

,Christie went flying into hunter's room , Katie entered the room shortly after

" your my sister "

,Katie stabbed Christie three times in the chest and lower abs , Katie then went and stood over hunters crib having just killed her sister and her family , Katie picked up the baby boy hunter and cradled him as lily appeared in the doorway , Katie looked and nodded at lily , lily nodded back , both girls and hunter left the house and disappeared .


	3. Chapter 3-alias & mutant hunting

X files episode 3 - alias

( hey guys alexrusso89 here for this chapter if you want to find out how jubille disappeared the please read my marvel universe 1313 series thanks guys cool ...cool now please enjoy this chapter of the x files season 10)

" hells kitchen new york its been over a year since the incident that nearly wiped out new york "

, jessica jones walked to her office

" i started alias investigations a year ago "

, jessica opened the door , inside was a young girl with long brown hair

" who the fuck are you?"

" cindy moon your jessica jones right?"

" yes?"

" i hear your looking for an assistant "

, jessica nodded knowing where is was going

" so i was hoping i could be it "

" ok your hired "

" yay"

, cindy hugs jessica before closing the alias office door .

, mulder and scully walked back into the fbi basement aka the x files office

" why didnt we stay in seattle ?"

" cause scully we dont know the answers yet also when did you buy me a gift ?"

" i didnt "

, mulder turned to the parcel on his desk before walking over to it

" mulder dont "

, mulder opened the box looked inside and pulled out a file

" a file"

" whats it say?"

, scully walked over to mulder and the file , mulder opened the file and began reading it .

" ms jones"

" call me jessica "

" ok jessica "

, jessica looked away , cindy sighed

" why are you really here "

" i told you i wanted a job "

" i know that but why are you here "

" cause i got sick of being spiderman's sidekick "

" so you have powers "

, cindy nodded

" i have spider abilities "

, jessica nodded .

" ok i have a case now i do need an assistant so your still hired so come on "

,jessica got up and left the office ,cindy smiled and followed jessica out of the office

" so whats is case ?"

" its a missing persons case "

" oh"

" yea a mutant called jubilee disappeared in a mall "

" but arent mutants hunted?"

" they are"

" and now were kinda hunting one "

" we are"

"Ok"

"Ok then"

, jessica looked at cindy as they walked out of the apartment building where the office is located .

, chester shopping mall chester new york the upper east side of new york , a portal suddenly opened in a hallway in the back of the shopping mall a asian american teenage girl with short black hair dressed in leather pants a sleeveless leather shirt with silver spikes all over it and what looks like a sub zero mask suddenly falls out of the portal , the portal suddenly closes leaving only a bronze cube behind , the girl looked around before running off , the girl looked as she ran into the shopping mall , the mrd were there looking around , when their scanners hit the girl they flash

" we got one !"

, the mrd point there guns at the girl , the girl looks at the mrd before launching rainbow coloured light from her hands allowing her to escape , the mrd looked around

" where did that mutant scum go ?".

, meanwhile on the outskirts of new york city scott summers aka cyclops ran down a road , headlights appeared behind him , a ford f150 screamed down the road towards him , scott looked up as he came to a bend in the road , suddenly the truck screamed past him as a man in the tray knocked scott down , scott hit the ground his sunglasses falling off his face and skidding down the road

" no stay back "

, scott covered his eyes , a man walked up to scott , bang the man shot scott in the back of his head , the man then walked away

" mutant scum".


End file.
